


Blasphemy

by WestEndWhirlwind



Category: The Little Vampire 3D (2017)
Genre: Dubious Consent, I think it is so here we go, M/M, is this (minimal) porn with plot?? it damn well might be, it's dubious if the vampire isn't entirely in control of himself right, just barely smut?? not gonna go THERE but we're certainly gonna go there, this is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestEndWhirlwind/pseuds/WestEndWhirlwind
Summary: "You got hell to pay, but you already sold your soulIt's blasphemy, but the words don't make sense no moreWhat would your mother say? Your faith has you immuredSo don't try and tell me that you still believeNo, don't preach to meYou're not blessed, you're cursedAnd it's getting worse now" ~ Blasphemy, Bring Me The HorizonWhen Tony comes back to Germany, he never could have imagined what he'd find - and what would find him.
Relationships: Tony Thompson/Rudolph Sackville-Bagg
Comments: 26
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song looped while writing: Larger Than Life (Oliver Tompsett, Original London Cast of & Juliet)

Tony Thompson bolted upright in his bed, gasping. That stupid nightmare again...he sighed, raking his fingers through his sandy hair. It had been five years, and he still wasn't completely recovered from the events of his thirteenth year - learning that not only were vampires real, but people hunted them, _exterminated_ them, because they thought that vampires were monsters. He knew they weren't - he'd made friends with one! He _liked_ one...as more than a friend. Still, if this kept up...he'd have to find a way back. He was eighteen - he could technically go without his parents' permission. Still, it would be better for them to know exactly what he was getting himself into.

"Mom? Dad?"

The Thompsons looked up as their son came downstairs.

"What is it, Tony?" his father asked.

"Well, I was wondering...y'know, I'm eighteen, and people say it's enriching for kids to go on trips before they go to college, and..." he stammered, flushing. This was never going to work. He was such an _idiot_.

His mother laughed. "Tony, you can go."

His head snapped up. "What? But I - I didn't even say where -"

"Kiddo, we're not blind," his dad chuckled. "Go visit Germany, see how the Sackville-Baggs are doing. You haven't seen them since you were thirteen! Go see them before you head north, it'll do you good."

"Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!" Tony felt like his chest would explode; he'd finally get to see Rudolph again after all these years, and maybe...no, better to hope things would be exactly as they left them five years ago.

"Go get packed - your flight leaves tomorrow!" his mother called, sending Tony scrambling back upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song looped while writing: Share Your Address (Ben Platt)

As soon as he opened the front door, Tony was engulfed in a hug by Wulftrud.

"Hello again, ma'am," he choked, grinning as she squeezed him.

"Oh, Tony! It is so good to see you, yes! We have missed you, Otto and I! And there is someone else who has missed you too, but he does not know you have come! We kept it a surprise, so he would be happy! He has missed you, Tony!" Wulftrud beamed.

Tony's heart raced. Had Rudolph been talking about him? Did Rudolph... _miss_ him?

"I guess I'd better go see who it is, then!" Tony said, gently extracting himself from the friendly matron's embrace. "I'll be in my old room if you need me!"

"Ms Wulftrud, I smell a new human -" Rudolph stopped short at the top of the stairs, eyes going wide. " _Mortal_."

Tony stared up at the vampire he'd left behind five years ago - except this vampire was...older. How was that possible? He looked like he'd aged along with Tony, eighteen as well. Tony coughed, turning away to hide his flush. Of course _Rudolph_ had gotten hotter as he'd aged - that was totally natural, but it made Tony's feelings that much worse. He'd have to be careful not to let anything slip. "Wulftrud, I'm gonna go unpack -" he started, but Rudolph swooped down, interrupting.

"I can escort him to our room," he offered, grabbing Tony's arm and his bag before the boy had a chance to protest.

"Bye! Thank you for letting me stay!" Tony yelped as he was whisked upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song looped while writing: Obvious (Taylor Trensch)

Oh. _This_ was what Rudolph meant by "our room" - a coffin sat in the space by the bed where the overturned wardrobe had once lain.

"I hope you don't mind - I moved in after you left," Rudolph apologised, flushing slightly.

"No, no, not a problem! I can take a new room if you want -"

" _No!_ " Tony froze at the force behind Rudolph's exclamation. The vampire coughed, his skin going a slightly darker shade of grey. "I mean, that won't be necessary. I shall sleep in my coffin, and you shall sleep in your bed. Why should there be a problem?" 

"Yeah, you're right...I was being stupid," Tony mumbled, trying to mask his happiness behind a weak chuckle. He'd be sharing a room...with _Rudolph_. "I guess I should get some sleep, huh? If we're going to hang out tonight," he added.

"Of course. I shall leave you alone, mortal." Rudolph bowed quickly and made for the door, closing it as Tony fell into the familiar bed.

Darkness swallowed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the first few chapters! I'll try to update weekly, but college prep is keeping me busy. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! (and remember - TONY AND RUDOLPH ARE BOTH 18 YEARS OLD. That'll be important later. ¬‿¬)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song looped while writing: Nightmare (Halsey)

_"No! Leave him alone!" The shadow snatched at Rudolph, clawing at him as he screamed. The vampire began to come apart before Tony's eyes - blackness swallowing him, tearing him apart, eating him up piece by piece. The last thing he saw were Rudolph's eyes, red and full of fear..._

" _No!_ " Tony woke up, sweat and tears staining his sheets. He curled into himself, drawing his knees up to his chest as tears dripped down his cheeks.

"Mor- Tony?" Tony jolted up right, swiping the tears furiously from his cheeks as he came face-to-face with Rudolph, whole and alive and _here_. "I heard yelling - are you alright? Did someone attack you? Do I need to make them pay?" The vampire's gaze was searching, worried.

"I'm...I'm fine. Just a nightmare," Tony muttered.

"Ah, yes...you mortals seem to fear - what was it - going to school naked? I hardly see why that would be a problem for you..." Rudolph's gaze travelled over Tony's form, partly hidden under the sheets. "...but then again, what would I know? Vampires do not dream."

"Really?" Tony needed to forget his nightmare, and what better way to do it than learning more about vampires? "You guys can't dream?"

"No. We simply...cease. When we get into the coffin, we essentially die again. We have no heartbeat anyway, so when we are completely still, we just drift back into nothingness until the sun sets," Rudolph explained, a flush creeping up his throat. He'd never explained this so thoroughly before, and to a _mortal,_ no less.

"Whoa...that's kinda creepy," Tony whispered, staring at Rudolph intently enough to make the vampire shift uneasily. "I mean, don't you ever get scared?"

"Oh, the first few times, yes. But you get used to it after that." He waved a hand airily. "If you're a real baby, you'll ask a more experienced vampire to stay in the coffin with you and make sure you don't drift too far."

"I'd probably ask you to stay with me - I've never been good with the dark," Tony said honestly, going scarlet as he realised what he'd said.

Rudolph stared at him, flushing grey. "I'm sure you could handle it...but I'd be there if you needed me," he murmured, quiet enough that the other boy couldn't hear.

"Anyway, I'm ready for our adventure! Let's see where the night takes us," Tony said, changing topics as quickly as he could.

Rudolph smirked, offering the boy his hand. "Ready to fly?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might've noticed that I didn't wait a week to upload - well, I had an idea and wanted to know what you guys would prefer! Would you rather I update the story with one chapter every Wednesday and Saturday, or two chapters every Saturday?  
> Whichever has the most votes in the comments is the one I'll go with. And don't forget that comments about the fic are always appreciated - they keep me motivated because I know people are enjoying my work!


	5. Chapter 5

Though reluctant to let go of his hand, Rudolph slowly released his grip on Tony, settling himself onto the roof beside him. That would have to be enough for now.

The sun had barely set an hour ago, so the boys had the whole night ahead of them.

"Tony...what was your nightmare about? You never told me," Rudolph said quietly.

Tony ducked his head, avoiding the vampire's eyes. "It was stupid, it doesn't matter."

"Of _course_ it matters! It scared you!" Rudolph protested. "I want to help."

"You _can't_ help," Tony muttered. "It's just a nightmare, I have to deal with it like an adult."

"No, you don't! I _want_ to help, let me help!" Rudolph pleaded. "Please!" He'd seen the tears in Tony's eyes, heard him crying out from the corridor, and it broke his heart.

" _You can't help, Rudolph!_ " Tony screamed.

" _Why?!_ "

" _BECAUSE IT WAS ABOUT YOU!_ "

Tony clapped his hands over his mouth, wishing he could take it back. The anger in Rudolph's eyes morphed to fear, then pain, and Tony wanted to take it away. He'd been the cause of it. He'd hurt Rudolph by not telling him, and now he'd hurt him by letting the truth slip out. Why couldn't he have lied, said something stupid? Now Rudolph was in pain and it was all his fault.

"Tony..."

"Don't look at me." He ducked his head to his chest, curling into a ball as shame engulfed him.

" _Tony_." Rudolph slipped a cold hand under Tony's chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. "I'm not mad, and I'm not upset you kept it from me. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I -" Tony sniffed, wiping his eyes. "It's always the same. You're right in front of me, then you get swallowed by...darkness. I can never save you."

"Hey, _hey._ " Rudolph hugged his friend close, breathing in the warm scent of pine on his mortal's skin. "That won't happen, okay? I'll be here forever. Nothing can kill me, remember? I'm _immortal_." He flew up into the sky, striking a ridiculous pose.

Tony laughed a bit in response, eyes watering. "I guess...but promise me you'll stay as safe as you can?"

"Of course. I won't do anything _too_ stupid," he teased.

"Rudolph, I mean it," Tony said, looking at him gravely.

"I promise," Rudolph replied, meeting his stare with one of equal intensity.

Both boys leaned in at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all thought I'd give you a kiss in the same chapter? Guess you gotta wait 'til Wednesday...unless it's a fake-out make-out ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	6. Chapter 6

The kiss was electric; that was the only way Tony could think to describe it. It felt like every nerve in his body was on fire. He leaned forward, desperate to be closer to Rudolph, who seemed to have the same idea.

Rudolph pulled him forward roughly, until Tony was straddling him. They were mere inches from falling off the roof, but neither of them cared.

Tony's tongue slipped into the vampire's mouth, and Rudolph let out a growl as his nails dug into Tony's hips, forcing them even closer together.

"Rudolph -" Tony gasped, pulling back slightly. "What if we fall?"

Rudolph responded by grabbing Tony and kissing him harder, his tongue snaking into his mortal's mouth and eliciting a guttural groan. Rudolph's eyes glowed crimson, smirking as he felt a pressure against his thigh. He deepened the kiss as dark tendrils began to furl out from behind him, unnoticed by himself or the mortal. They wound around the two lovers, tracing patterns along their skin.

Tony was the first to realise something was wrong, pulling back with a yell...and tumbling from the roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so I've been in lots of pain recently and college prep is getting exhaustive. I've got a few buffer chapters ready to upload so you'll have content at least for both upload dates next week, but I don't know if I'll have the energy to write new chapters. Sorry for the delay, I'll get back to writing as soon as I'm able!! I really hope you all like this story so far!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anybody makes fanart of this fic I swear I'll love you for the rest of my life (I myself am a terrible artist and have no money)

The glow faded from Rudolph's eyes, and he blinked, his breath slowing. The darkness receded, unseen. "What...Tony? Where -" His stomach plummeted, and he dove over the edge of the roof.

Tony was flailing through the air, trying to brace for the inevitable crash. " _Rudolph!_ Where are you?!" he yelled, thrashing and wishing desperately that he could fly.

"Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh _shit_ ," Rudolph cursed, flying at top speed toward his falling friend. He had no idea what had happened, but he couldn't let Tony die before they could even _talk_ about it! "I'm coming!"

Tony saw the ground rushing up to greet him and closed his eyes tight, waiting for impact...but it never came. Instead, he felt himself lifting slowly higher, cradled in strong arms. He opened his eyes a tiny bit, and found Rudolph looking down at him concernedly.

"...you dropped something," Tony joked weakly, after his stomach stopped twisting.

"Not funny, mortal," Rudolph muttered darkly. "You could have _died_."

"Hey, I was just trying to lighten the mood...I'm sorry." Tony reached up and pressed a soft kiss to Rudolph's lips...and the vampire let go of him.

"Oh, _c'mon!_ " Tony wrapped his arms tight around Rudolph's neck, coming nose-to-nose with the vampire. "My muscles aren't that good to begin with, help a pal out!" He jerked away out of reflex, flushing red, and scrambled to tighten his grip when he realised. His breath came out in short bursts, and Rudolph could feel his heart beating double-time.

"I-I'm sorry, mor- Tony. I did not mean to -"

"Yeah, yeah, I know! Just maybe less freezing up when I'm several thousand feet above the ground? _I'm_ not a vampire, y'know!"

Rudolph chuckled softly, sadness in his gaze. "Yes, Tony. I know."


	8. Chapter 8

Rudolph set Tony down just inside his window, flying over to sit atop his coffin. "So...about what happened -"

Tony nodded quickly. "- totally shouldn't have happened. Totally my fault, I shouldn't have gone there. I just -"

"What are you talking about, mortal?" Rudolph stared at Tony, his gaze confused and a little hurt. "I rather enjoyed it."

"I - oh! You-you did?" Tony stammered, flushing red.

"Yes, I did. And I would like if it were to happen again."

Tony scooted across the coffin until his hand was just barely brushing Rudolph's. "If we do this...we can't go back. We could get caught, or you could realise this is a mistake, or -"

Rudolph silenced his mortal with a soft kiss. He drew away, searching Tony's eyes for an answer. Tony gave him a hesitant smile in response...and that was all it took.

Rudolph shifted so he was on top of Tony, pushing him back into the coffin. His hands came to either side of his mortal's head, preventing any escape. His lips trailed from Tony's jawline all the way down to the golden skin just barely visible above the neckline of his hoodie, and Tony shivered.

"Rudolph -" Tony's voice faded into a moan as the vampire's fangs lightly scraped his collarbone. Tony arched up into the pressure, and Rudolph smirked, the crimson glow returning. They pressed against each other, the friction mounting as the space between them disappeared. Tony's breath came in short gasps and Rudolph chuckled, eyes glowing as he pressed his mouth to his mortal's throat, letting his fangs just slightly out.

"Ru- Rudolph... _ohhhhhhhh_..." Tony stopped speaking as his vampire roughly grabbed his hair and brought him up to his lips for a kiss, his tongue snaking in and quickly claiming what was his. He delighted in the mortal's moans, the darkness winding around them once more.

"You are mine, mortal. _Mine_ ," Rudolph growled, forcing Tony to look at him.

Tony looked up at Rudolph and gasped. "Rudolph - your _eyes_ -" His vision began to blur as soon as he said the words. Was Rudolph charming him like his sister had, once upon a time? No, that was ridiculous...he already wanted him, so why would he...what had he been thinking about? All he needed was Rudolph, and all he wanted was to be with him forever...so all Rudolph needed to do was bite him... _bite him_...

" _Bite me_ ," Tony moaned pleadingly. Rudolph responded by teasingly trailing his lips along Tony's exposed throat as the darkness twined between them, making his mortal moan louder. "P-please..."

 _Wait, what?!_ He couldn't bite Tony...Tony was a mortal, and it was against the laws! Not only that, but Tony _had_ to stay human. He would suffer as a vampire...he'd never forgive Rudolph for that.

The glow faded, the darkness retreating as Rudolph slowly blinked back to his senses. He scrambled away from Tony, whose eyes were glowing a startling red. "Mortal...? Mortal! Tony!" Rudolph shook him frantically, hoping that whatever had happened was reversible. " _Tony!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing this chapter (no, not because of THAT you goofs!!!) because hopefully you're starting to figure out that the darkness is a huge plot point...wink wink. As always, comments are appreciated - especially guesses at what'll happen next!


	9. Chapter 9

Tony jolted awake to Rudolph shaking the life out of him.

"Ah, I'm awake! What...what happened? The last thing I remember is your eyes..." Tony brought a hand up to Rudolph's face, cupping it in his palms. "They were glowing."

"Glowing? I don't know what you're talking about! Vampires' eyes don't _glow..._ at least, not usually," Rudolph said, shaking his head. Why would his eyes glow? He wasn't full of blood, and he wasn't hunting...but then his eyes travelled up his mortal's figure, and he realised: maybe he _was_ hunting.

"I...I have to check on something."

"Rudolph, wait -" Tony reached for him, but the vampire flitted out of his reach. "I will return, I promise. Until tonight, mortal." With that, Rudolph flew out the door, locking it shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really short chapter this time, but I'm stuck on writing the next chapter I need for this fic so I'm kinda stalling for time XD On the bright side though, I'm pretty sure the next update will be longer than usual!  
> Please don't be mad! I'll still be back next Wednesday, and I swear I'll do my best to keep up the buffer so you have something to read!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early chapter update because I'll be travelling tomorrow! Enjoy!

Rudolph tore through his hundredth book of the day, desperately searching for anything about glowing eyes and uncontrollable lust when vampires were around their lovers. He didn't know what had happened - whenever he was around Tony, he got a very strong urge to press him against the wall and trap him there until he'd had his way with him, but he usually could suppress it...unless Tony initiated contact. Then, it seemed, Rudolph always lost the battle. He always knew was going on, but he had no way to stop it.

Still, he'd come out of his fog when Tony had begged to be bitten, because it was the thing Rudolph wanted least in the world. To see his mortal's skin go pale, to hear his heart stop...it was more than Rudolph could bear. He wanted to put it off as long as he could, even if it meant losing him.

He shook himself out of his thoughts just as his eyes caught on a passage. _In cases where a vampire's soulmate is a mortal, they will be overcome with lust upon intimate physical contact, causing their eyes to glow a brighter shade of red. The desire will only increase until the vampire gives in and bites their soulmate, turning them so that they can truly be together. Until the mortal is bitten, the vampire will age along with them, but will not die if the mortal does - instead, they will become a husk of their former selves, their only intent to drain the blood of any mortal that comes into their path, in the empty hope of bringing their soulmate back._ Rudolph's stomach churned, but he forced himself to continue reading. _If the vampire continues to resist, their internal darkness will gain a semi-physical manifestation, seeking to drain the life from their mortal partner and tear the vampire apart piece by piece._ Tony's dream...it _wasn't_ a dream. It was what would happen to him if he kept his urges at bay...and Tony would die. His only choices were to turn Tony or let them both die. His physical darkness had to manifest sometime soon...he'd been in love with Tony since he'd first met the boy, and that was five years ago. A horrible thought surfaced, knocking the air out of his lungs - maybe the darkness already _had_ manifested, and he just hadn't seen it yet.

Rudolph let out a frustrated roar, hurling the book across the room. His only option was to stay away from Tony, keep his distance to keep his soulmate safe...from himself.

He'd have to start by breaking his promise tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anybody else read their own fics? bc I've been going through my pre-written chapters (and thank god for that bc I've caught grammar mistakes) and I must say, I am not a great writer but I sure am a good one XD


	11. Chapter 11

Rudolph awoke to someone knocking on his coffin.

 _If this is Gregory's idea of a practical joke..._ He rubbed his eyes, groaning as he pushed the lid open...to find Tony several inches from his face.

"Mortal!" Rudolph scrambled, knocking his head into Tony's and sending them both reeling backwards. "Ugh..."

"Sorry if I startled you, but you said we could talk tonight and...well, when you still hadn't gotten up three hours after the sun went down, I kind of thought you forgot..." Tony rambled, flushing an adorable shade of red.

Rudolph wanted to apologise, to press his mortal to him and promise that he would never forget about him, ever, and he'd kiss him until they'd both forgotten what had gotten them there in the first place...but he couldn't. He'd sworn he'd stay away from Tony so that he wouldn't be in danger, and he was going to stick to his promise. "Mortal, I have other things to do tonight...actually, I have things to do tomorrow as well. Perhaps you should forget about our talk, hm? And start sleeping during the night again - it's not natural for a mortal to keep the same hours as vampires."

Rudolph's stomach churned as Tony's gaze went from confused to hurt, wishing that he didn't have to hurt his beloved to keep him safe. "Oh, okay...I just thought...yeah, you're probably right. It's not even that urgent, so I can totally put it off. You go do your thing, and I'll...I'll find something to do here. See ya, I guess." Tony climbed off of the coffin, sliding back into his bed and pulling the covers up over his head until Rudolph couldn't see him.

Feeling sick, Rudolph went to the open window, sparing Tony's silhouette one last glance before flying off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry for the late update! I've been busy checking up on my grandmother (worried she has Alzheimer's) and I'm running out of buffer chapters, so after the next three updates might not be as regular. Again, so so so sorry!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just watched Dead Poets Society and I'm emotional. That has nothing to do with the fic but this chapter made me cry when I wrote it and I'm crying when I post it so...poetry. I mean this in the best of ways, but I'm hoping you guys cry a little as well.

What had he done wrong? Tony didn't know. But Rudolph hadn't spoken to him in weeks, not since his "research". Every time the vampire saw him, he would fly away before Tony could speak to him...but Tony wouldn't let that happen again. The hall was empty except for him and his vampire, so there was no better time to confront him.

"Rudolph!" At the call, Rudolph's eyes went wide, and he whipped around, taking off up the stairs. " _Rudolph Sackville-Bagg!_ "

Tony felt tears pricking at his eyes. "If you leave now, I'll stop trying to talk to you. I'll leave Germany, and I'll never come near you ever again. Is that what you want?"

" _No_ ," Rudolph whispered, quiet enough that Tony couldn't hear him. Of course he didn't want Tony to leave, it would kill him...but he'd be safer if he did. He wouldn't have to worry about hurting him, or getting hurt...and he wouldn't have to die for many, many more years.

"Well? Answer me!" He could hear the tears in Tony's voice. "You can say that you never want to see me again, and that'll be _fine_ -" The mortal's voice cracked on the last words, almost too upset to continue, "- but I need an answer. Please. If you ever cared about me, I am _begging_ you, just give me an answer!"

"Of course I don't want you to leave!" Rudolph shouted, whirling around, streams of red pouring from his eyes. " _I love you!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop there it is!!  
> Also friendly reminder that vampires do, in fact, cry blood. There is nothing wrong with Rudolph (at least in that respect lmao)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I've read all of lamaries' TLV fics?? Because they honestly dragged me out of writer's block even if they didn't realise it, so THANK YOU!! (Blue Eyes and a Heartbeat and A Reason to Stay are permanently open on my phone because they're just. that. good.)

" _What?_ " Tony froze, unable to do more than whisper as he stared up at his vampire.

"There, I said it. Are you happy?!"

Tony couldn't breathe. He couldn't...had Rudolph just...did he really...?

The vampire stood at the top of the stairs, making no attempt to hide the bloody tears on his cheeks. "I don't want to lose you...stay with me. Please."

"Give me a reason to stay," Tony whispered. "You've been pushing me away for weeks, and this is the first time we've talked since you froze me out! What's going on?!"

"I -" The vampire was at a loss for words. He finally took a deep breath, flying down the stairs to land lightly at Tony's feet. "I'm so sorry, Tony. I just...I just wanted to protect you."

"From _what_? What could possibly put me in danger if you're here -"

"Me!" Rudolph yelled. " _Me_ , Tony! If a vampire falls in love with a mortal...if a mortal is their _soulmate_..." He heard the other boy draw in a sharp breath, feeling the pain as if it was a physical thing. "I won't be able to be with you without trying to...to..." He couldn't say it. If he said it, he was worried what would happen.

"To what, Rudolph?" Tony stepped closer, closing the gap between them, and took his boyfriend's hands. "Tell me."

"I don't want you to be a monster like me, Tony."

"Oh, Rudolph..." Tony let out a soft breath as tears welled in his eyes, bringing a hand up to trace the contours of his vampire's face. "You're not a monster."

"Yes, I am!" he shouted. "How can you not see that?! I'm not human - I don't have to breathe, I don't have a heartbeat, I don't even _look_ like one of you! _I can't even be in the goddamn sun!_ "

Before he knew what was happening, Rudolph was enveloped in a hug. Tony knew he'd have to wash blood out of his hoodie tomorrow morning, but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered now was making sure Rudolph knew how wrong he was.

"You are _not_ a monster," Tony whispered fiercely. "You are my _boyfriend_ , and I love you."

That was all the vampire could take - he broke down, sobbing in his soulmate's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went through exactly 12 rewrites and I literally wrote one line per week. It is the definition of writer's block. My mind is comprised entirely of melted film. I won't have another original idea for a week. Thank god I wrote 10 chapters in advance before I totally shut down. I hope this is to your satisfaction! (Also I haven't slept in two days because I am in incredible amounts of pain, so I'm not sure if I'll update on time. Sorry!)


	14. Chapter 14

_Rudolph smiled as he drew away from the kiss, flushed a slightly darker shade of grey. He laughed as Tony pouted._

_"Oh, you weren't done? Well, far be it from me to interrupt your fun...especially when it's so rewarding for me..." Rudolph brought Tony to him again, tangling his hands in his mortal's curls as he deepened the kiss. Neither boy could ever remember being happier._

_Without warning, Tony was ripped from Rudolph's grasp. Rudolph struggled, helpless, as darkness began to swallow him up, tearing him apart atom by atom. He could just see Tony through the black, watching impassively...eyes glowing red. "Tony,_ no!"

Rudolph bolted up in a panic, slamming his head into the lid of his coffin. " _Ow_ ," he muttered, laying back down carefully and rubbing his forehead.

He could hear footsteps outside, stopping right by his head.

"Rudolph?" Tony sounded uncertain, anxious. "Are you okay?"

"I'm - ugh." Rudolph's head throbbed, temporarily blurring his vision. Apparently, coffin lids could do a real number on your brain. "I'm fine, just moved a little too quickly. What are you doing up?"

"It's the middle of the day - I was gonna go get lunch. If you're up, do you want me to get you anything?"

Rudolph let his silence answer for him. He smirked; he could almost feel the heat of Tony's blush.

"Right...vampire. Never mind, I'll just - I'll go grab some granola bars. Be right back." His poor mortal left the room, muttering the whole way.

That left Rudolph ample time to stare up at the lid of his coffin, thinking. Vampires couldn't dream - there was nothing but blackness when they slept. So _why_ had he suddenly started getting nightmares? Could that be another effect of being with Tony?

The realisation slammed into him so suddenly, he just barely restrained himself from smashing his head again. If being around Rudolph made Tony more susceptible to vampiric habits, then maybe...being around Tony made Rudolph more _mortal_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only stick to vampire lore when it suits me, and right now it does not.


	15. Chapter 15

"I can't believe I asked him if he wanted something to eat. He's a vampire, Thompson! Don't be a dumbass - the only thing he could eat would be _me_." Tony let out a shocked squeak when he realised what he'd said, eyes rocketing around the hallway to make sure no one had heard. "Oh god, oh god oh god _oh god_ , no! Not like that!!" His face was flaming, and he quickly picked up his pace, hoping that no one with supernatural hearing had been around. The _last_ thing he needed was Gregory laughing at him again.

"I'm back!" He stopped short when he realised the curtains were drawn, quickly locating Rudolph sitting at the edge of his bed. "What are you doing up? I thought you would've tried to go back to sleep."

"I _did_ try." Rudolph scowled. "It proved rather ineffectual, as you can see." He gestured to the bed. "I was hoping you could...distract me."

Tony flushed. "You want me to...I'm sorry, _what_ exactly -"

"I found some of your mortal games in your suitcase - I am interested in the one called Cards Against Humanity? Its title suggests it to be enlightening on mortal affairs."

Tony coughed. "Uh, it can be enlightening if you're looking for kinky shit..." he muttered.

"Hm?" Rudolph cocked his head innocently, seeming not to have heard.

"It's a weird game," Tony said. "Play at your own risk."

"I would like to play!" Rudolph's eyes brightened, and Tony would've laughed if he didn't know _exactly_ what chaos he was about to unleash.

He placed his first combination. Rudolph's eyes went wide, his disquiet forgotten. " _Oh, dark star_."

Tony cackled, nearly falling off the bed. "I warned you!"

Between them lay a single scarring sentence: _I never truly understood doin' it in the butt until I encountered five-dollar footlongs._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> joke's on Rudolph, the combos only get dirtier from there.
> 
> cue *roughly two hours later* timeskip: Rudolph has been scarred for life, and if Tony has to explain one more disgusting fetish card he's gonna vomit. Also, shoutout to my good friend Maria, who actually played the card combination that Tony does in this fic! If my parents had come down at that moment, I would've been grounded 'til marriage seeing as we were fifteen and "innocent"!


	16. Chapter 16

Rudolph stared restlessly at the lid of his coffin, thoughts whirring through his brain almost faster than he could think them. Staying away from Tony was clearly impossible, but continuing to be near him would only increase both their chances of meeting an early and rather unfortunate demise.

His thoughts quieted when he heard footsteps approaching.

"Hey, Rudolph? You awake?"

He kept from answering, knowing that it would only make it harder to limit contact if he got into a conversation with Tony now.

"I'll take that as a no," Tony said quietly, clearly trying not to wake his friend up. "I'll come by again when it gets dark."

Rudolph listened as his footsteps receded, letting out a breath as the door closed.

He couldn't keep doing this. Giving in wasn't an option, so he'd just have to think of something else.

With that, he closed his eyes, hoping the answer would come to him when he woke up.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot this chapter has some semi-hardcore smut I'm so sorry ;_;
> 
> (I wrote like 5 chapters a couple months ago and promptly forgot to publish I'M SO SORRY)

"Hah... _hah_..." Tony was under him, panting heavily as Rudolph teased him, sitting in just the right position to arouse his mortal's pleasure without actually giving him anything.

"What's the matter, mortal? Aren't you enjoying yourself?" A smirk teased the corners of Rudolph's lips, the glow in his eyes reflecting in his prey's.

"Nngh... _please_..." his mortal begged, breaths coming in ragged gasps as his hips bucked upward, desperate for contact.

"Ah ah ah, don't rush me!" Rudolph scolded, running a teasing finger along the inside of his mortal's thigh and enjoying the noises this elicited. "You can have _your_ fun when I've had _mine_." With that, he captured Tony's lips in a kiss, instantly silencing his mortal's moans of protest. With one easy pull, he had the boy's shirt off, eyes hungrily roving over the golden planes of his chest. Tony grasped weakly at Rudolph's own shirt, making the vampire laugh low in his throat. "Oh, you _would_ like that, wouldn't you? I think I'll make you wait just a bit longer, love." He delighted in his prey's gasps as he moved his lips down the mortal's chest - just _slightly_ under his stomach, pulling back before Tony could truly enjoy it and grinning like the devil. He could see the other boy's...ahem... _excitement_ now, and he'd be lying if he said that didn't earn a similar reaction from his own body. "Well, since you've been such _well-behaved_ prey..."

Tony's gasps intensified, his moans becoming ecstatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *publishes the smut chapter and immediately passes out*
> 
> Also...can y'all tell I'm ace? RIP me but we had to do it to 'em


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My copy-paste function is broken so I have to retype all these chapters into AO3! Someone save me

Rudolph blinked awake slowly, his breath laboured. His new dreams were coming more frequently than he had ever been used to, and they were startlingly vivid. Still, as long as he didn't act on them...

He yawned, pushing aside the lid of his coffin to stretch...and froze.

Tony lay on his bed, shirt discarded on the floor, which would be normal since he usually slept shirtless...except for the fact that a trail of bite marks led from the sleeping boy's throat all the way down to just below the waistline of his pants. Oh, _shit_.

That dream... _hadn't_ been a dream, had it? At least, not completely.

Ice settled in Rudolph's veins. If the darkness couldn't get what it desired while he was awake, it seemed that it would _take_ it while he couldn't resist. So that left him with two options: avoid sleeping entirely, trapping himself in his coffin for endless hours...or give in. Neither was sustainable - at least, not for long, and not if he wanted to keep Tony breathing. If he could find that book again, maybe it would hold more answers to his predicament. At least something that would help stave off the quickly-encroaching darkness...

At that moment, Tony let out a soft, sleepy moan, turning over to face the petrified vampire. "Morning, Rudolph! Or, uh, _evening_ , I guess. Still not used to that..." The boy stretched, tugging a shirt over his head as he walked over to the window, pulling the curtains apart to let the moonlight in. "You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." He winked playfully, but frowned when his boyfriend didn't respond.

He walked over to the vampire, dropping a soft kiss on his lips and drawing back to study him. "Hey, seriously - is everything okay? You seem a little shaken."

"Tony, do you remember what happened today?"

Tony cocked his head. "Um...our card game? That was kinda memorable, but you don't have to worry about it - that's pretty normal fare. If you're embarrassed or anything, we don't have to play anymore -"

Rudolph hissed, yanking the other boy's shirt up and pointing to the line of bites. "Not that, Tony. _That_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys really had sex in broad daylight. Bold move. >:)c


	19. Important notice!!

Soooooooo I still have three chapters that are written but not published, and I _promise_ I will publish them, but I'm trying not to fall back into my quarantine writing habit of "it's 2am, put on some tunes and write 10 chapters and then pass out!" because that's really bad now I'm in school again lmao

Also...your girl's got midterms, so all of my writing brain is currently dedicated to not failing my classes haha. I also don't know if anyone reads this fic anymore, so drop me a line in the comments if you're interested in continuation!! (and maybe what you'd like to see? plus a little praise/mentioning your favourite moments never hurts, positivity makes me SO much more motivated to write)

Love you all, and I hope all you guys, gals, and nonbinary pals are doing great!!!!!!


	20. Chapter 20

"Whoa, how did that happen?!" Tony stared at his own chest in shock. "Did you try and suck my blood while I was sleeping or something? I mean, you can if you really need to, but I'd rather be awake so I know how much you're taking -"

"I didn't do that on _purpose_ ," Rudolph huffed. "Whatever's happening, it's getting worse."

Tony's eyes went wide. "What d'you mean? I thought you - oh. _Oh, shit_." Tony looked down at his chest again, realisation dawning. "Okay, so...sleep-fucking? Not exactly what I thought would happen when I first came over here, but I guess we can work around it."

"Tony, _no_. We have to find a way to stop it," Rudolph growled, pacing so quickly he was beginning to wear a path in the carpet.

Tony put a hand on his shoulder, stopping the vampire cold. "I mean, I'd _much_ rather be awake when it happens..." he murmured, pressing a few kisses to his boyfriend's throat and making the vampire shiver, the barest hint of red glow flashing in his eyes before he stumbled away.

"Don't _do_ that, Tony! The more you tempt me, the more likely it is that I'll lose control!" Rudolph snapped. "I could hurt you, or worse -"

"What? Turn me?!" Tony was on his tiptoes now, trying to make himself as tall as Rudolph. "So what?! Big deal! It's gotta happen at some point anyway, and the longer you wait, the worse it'll get!"

"I'm not doing it!" Rudolph shouted, vision going red. "I'm going to do some more research, and we'll figure out a way to stop this! I won't - I _can't_ -" He stopped as the tears threatened to choke him. "I can't do that to you. Not yet."

Tony sighed, lightly pulling his boyfriend to sit beside him on the bed. "Alright, we'll figure something else out. But for now, I need you to rest, okay? You can't burn yourself out trying to solve this."

Rudolph let out a sigh he hadn't realised he'd been holding, leaning his head ever-so-slightly on Tony's shoulder as the two boys thought about just what they could do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony boy is THIRSTY lmao


	21. I'm Baaaaaaaaaaaack (after the hiatus of a lifetime)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god y'all I am so sorry but I'm finally on winter break so LET'S DO THIS

So I'm writing the new chapter as you're reading this (probably? idk maybe there are some weirdos on here who actually go on AO3 at normal healthy times but IT AIN'T ME) and I figured I could give you guys something to tide you over while you wait! This is the playlist I use while I'm writing (revised and adding more as we go!) enjoy, and I'll update soon!!

Thank you all for sticking around, it means LOTS💗💗💗

https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7iw8OrOwVYObXCw922MyPX?si=Jt1l0TV7SUCQRrcL61E41A


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god getting back into the flow of this fic is gonna be FUN but I was listening to In Case You Don't Live Forever and I AM EMOTIONAL so have some soft sleepy fluff

Rudolph rubbed his eyes and yawned, trying to sit up and instantly regretting it. He'd fallen asleep on Tony's shoulder, and that left his neck in a _very_ awkward position. He got up with a wince, risking a small glance toward his mortal. Tony was snoring softly, slumped over in a position that was _definitely_ going to give him early-onset back pain.

Rudolph lifted his mortal from the edge of the bed, trying not to wake him up. When Tony kept snoring, he let out a low breath he didn't need to take and pulled the sheets back from the bed, tucking his boyfriend in and planting a soft kiss on his forehead. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep - Rudolph had caused him so much worry and pain lately, but when Tony slept, his expression was placid, calm. He didn't have to worry about his vampire boyfriend killing - or, dark star forbid, _turning_ \- him, and he could just _be_. That was one of the things Rudolph missed most about being mortal - not that he remembered what it was like, but it always looked so nice on Tony. His softly-parted lips, the slight rise and fall of his chest, and the tranquil look on his face made Rudolph feel calmer than he had in weeks. It gave him new confidence. They would figure this out. If they had beat an (admittedly slightly daft) vampire hunter when they were thirteen (give or take three hundred years), then of course they would work this out now. Rudolph smiled fondly as he brushed a lock of gold out of Tony's face. What was stopping them, really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay but the ones in his neck aren't the only kinks Rudolph gets to work out >:)c
> 
> (I'm so sorry but I make the most sex jokes of any asexual I've met. I'm so sorry. But I will continue doing it because every time I write these chapters it's way past "late" so you guys get these weird-ass author's notes!! Wait, what was my point...?)


	23. Chapter 23

Also take a meme because it's 1:30 in the morning and I just laughed so hard I cried

<https://broadway-and-books-love.tumblr.com/post/636917344397099008/anybody-reading-the-fic-im-writing-i-am-so>


End file.
